<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Об уместности подарков by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038807">Об уместности подарков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>флешмоб "30 дней текста" [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detectives, Gen, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>пре-канон о прекрасном агенте Брайсоне и его нелегкой гендерной самоидентификации.<br/>На день "мелких деталей" в рамках 30-дневниного текстового моба.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>флешмоб "30 дней текста" [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Об уместности подарков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Сапфиры? – томно интересуется хастлер, проводя красным коготком от подбородка к уху Дениз. – Дорогая ты штучка.<br/>– Топазы, – «она» улыбается и слегка дотрагивается до правой сережки. – Подарок одного важного человека.<br/>Мальчик-проститука понимающе произносит "О!" и зачем-то щелкает пальцами.<br/>– Важные люди всегда делают подарки эконом-класса, – кисло замечает он. – Дорого внимание, не так ли?<br/>Дениз считает, что не так, по крайней мере, не в этом случае, но решает оставить реплику без ответа.<br/>– Итак, Мерилин, – «она» склоняет голову, чтобы длинные волосы парика мягко обрамляли лицо. – Ты приведешь меня к важному человеку, не так ли?<br/>Мерилин часто хлопает накладными ресницами в знак согласия.<br/>Две недели слежки за чертовым дилером-трансвеститом, вынужденное переодевание в женщину. Не слишком удобно носить каблуки, если у тебя нога сорок третьего размера, но Дениз уже «привыкла». «Ей» даже нравится, пожалуй. Может быть, после задания «она» продолжит переодеваться и говорить о себе в женском роде, «она» уже «думала» об этом... но сейчас это чертовски лишние мысли.<br/>У идущей впереди Мерилин узкая мальчишеская задница, затянутая в короткую юбку. Совершенно не возбуждающее зрелище, но кому-то же, наверное, нравится. Хорошо, что Мерилин не интересуется магией камней, только их стоимостью, думает Дениз, машинально поправляя сережки. И черт бы побрал шефа с его увлечением эзотерикой. Топаз – талисман криминалистов и тайных агентов, Деннис, возьми их, Деннис, все равно тебе нужна какая-нибудь бижутерия...<br/>При Дениз нет ни жетона, ни оружия – в сумочке только косметика и некоторая сумма наличными; в непредвиденной ситуации... черт, а ведь даже от случайных хулиганов в темном переулке нечем будет отбиться. Зато на живот Дениз наклеен радиопередатчик. Напарник следит за их с Мерилин перемещениями от выхода из клуба. Чертовски рискованно всё это, но никому в голову как-то не пришло плана безопаснее.<br/>Лучше бы чертовым топазам и правда помочь мне, шеф, думает Дениз, угодив каблуком в выбоину на тротуаре и заляпав чулки грязью, иначе я стану самым смешным трупом тайного агента в истории отдела по борьбе с наркотиками.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>